


Shiny

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After Kristen’s first day as a field agent, she goes to put away her badge.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Probably does not fit in time wise with the episode but what the hey, right?

Kristen can’t help but smile as she stands in front of the gun safe in the living room, takes her badge and gun from her hip and slides them both inside. Well, she means to slide them both inside. The gun makes it. 

The badge, however, she holds a little longer, running her finger over the shiny gold surface, the smooth black leather. It sends a shiver of delight through her, the same giddy thrill of exhilaration that she’d felt when Jubal had first handed it to her. 

“It’s not going to disappear, you know.” As if her thoughts have conjured him up, Jubal stands behind her, close enough that she can feel the heat of his body, looking down at the shield over her shoulder. He’s teasing her, she can hear his grin as well as see it and she feels her cheeks heat, embarrassed but not ashamed. She worked for this badge, she’s allowed to feel pride in it. 

“I know,” she says lightly as she places it carefully into the safe and closes the door. “It’s just so shiny.” 

He chuckles. “There I thought it was because it was the first piece of jewellery I’ve given you.” 

The first implies there will be more and that sends another shiver of delight through her. Or maybe that’s because his hand have found their way to her hips, his fingers kneading gently. She leans back against him, letting him support her weight as he presses a kiss to her temple. 

“It was different today,” he says after a moment, his voice quiet, the way it is when it’s just the two of them, when he’s almost thinking out loud. “You being out in the field, not having you across the room.” There’s a pause where she holds her breath because she knows he’s not finished. “Sending you out into danger.” 

She knows there’s no point in reminding him that they knew that was going to happen. She knows all too well that knowing and doing are two very different things. She also knows that the fact that things were fine today is beside the point - that’s not always going to be the case. 

Instead of saying any or all of that, she cuts straight to the chase. He’s always told her that he likes that about her. “There’s a conflict of interest,” she allows. 

Jubal chuckles. “There’s been a conflict of interest since we started this.” She turns to face him, slides her arms around his neck. “But yeah... this won’t make it easier.” 

His hands are moving down her back, over her hips, lower still, his body pressing against hers. Kristen nods, biting her lip. “It’s a bad idea,” she murmurs, tilting her head to one side, exposing her neck to him. He can’t resist that, she knows, and her eyes flutter shut as his lips press against her pulse point. 

“A really bad idea,” he agrees, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

“We should stop,” she whispers, even as her fingers are busily working on the buttons of his shirt. “Tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he whispers, lifting her up, her legs bracketing his hips in a way that makes them both groan. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
